Gravimaniacs
by MKartracingqueen
Summary: When the Warners interfere with Pinky and the Brain's newest plan for world domination, they are transported to the town of Gravity Falls, Oregon. With Mabel having a crush on Yakko and Gideon joining forces with Pinky and the Brain, Gravity Falls is about to get zany!
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, this is my first crossover. I apologize if there are any moments where any dialogue is out of place, but just know that I will be trying my hardest to make this a good story. Feel free to leave suggestions in your reviews. Who knows? They might end up in the story! By the way, the prologue is meant to be short; the other chapters will be longer in the future and more descriptive. To be honest, I'm kind of nervous that this won't end well...but there's only one way to find out. Thank you, enjoy the story.**

* * *

It was a normal day in Burbank, or so they thought. The Warners jumped out of their tower, almost immediately spotted by Ralph, who whistled at them.

"Hey!" he shouted.

"Yipe!" the Warners screamed.

They ran from Ralph. He chased them all around the movie lot until noon, when they took a lunch break. The four of them shared a large pepperoni pizza, with Wakko eating more than half of it, then continued the chase. The Warners snuck inside a building where Pinky and the Brain were making another attempt to take over the world.

"Finished!" said Brain. "With this portal, we shall be transported to the most powerful city of the United States of America. Once we conquer it, we'll have enough power to take over the country, then at last the world will be in the palms of our hands!"

"Egad, Brain!" said Pinky. "Oh, wait, no, how will we know that we're in the right city? Narf!"

"Simple, Pinky. I have inserted an artificial intelligence inside the portal so it will transport us wherever we wish. Come, Pinky. We have a job to do."

They were about to jump inside the portal, but were interrupted when the Warners stormed in.

"Excuse me!" said Yakko.

"Pardon us!" said Wakko.

"Coming through!" said Dot.

"I gots yous now, Warners!" said Ralph.

They headed towards the portal.

"Wait, stop!" said Brain. "Not yet!"

But it was too late. Although Brain tried to warn them, they already entered the portal. Alarms went off and red lights flashed as the portal sent bursts of electricity everywhere.

"Brain! Zort! What's happening?!"

"The containment field is too weak to support their weight all at once! The portal is spinning out of control!"

The portal sent bigger and more powerful bursts of electricity and caused everything in the room to defy gravity and float in the air.

"Hold on, Pinky!" said Brain.

They screamed as the portal sent out one last burst of energy that was so powerful it sucked in Pinky and the Brain, and possibly some other very important characters...


	2. Meeting the Mystery Twins

**Note: The events take place sometime after Northwest Mansion Mystery and if Stan's portal was not unstable enough for McGucket to warn Dipper yet. Sorry if some dialogue seems out of place. Enjoy!**

* * *

Yakko landed face-first into the ground. Wakko landed headfirst and Dot was flat on her back. Yakko got up and brushed himself off. He helped Dot and pulled her up on her feet.

"Thanks."

They worked together to help Wakko, pulling him out by the feet.

"Where are we?" said Wakko.

Yakko realized they weren't in Burbank anymore. They were standing next to a road. Below them was grass and there were trees everywhere, making the scenery look like some kind of forest. Then he turned around and saw a sign.

" _Welcome to Gravity Falls, Oregon."_

"That's weird," said Dot, "I've never heard of this place."

Wakko pulled a map out of his Gag Bag.

"It's not on the map," said Wakko.

Just then, a bus pulled over. It was long and large. It was painted light blue above the windows. It was dark green below the windows and it had a logo that said "Speedy Beaver". A beaver was running under the words with a trail of two lines; one was light orange and the other was dark orange. The doors opened and a fat man sat on the driver's seat.

"Well sibs," said Yakko, "looks like a new adventure awaits!"

They got on the bus and sat down, the driver paying no attention to their appearance.

"Where are we going, anyway?" said Yakko.

The driver spoke with a deep, masculine voice.

"The Mystery Shack, the biggest tourist trap in town."

"As long as it's far away from Ralph, I'm fine with it."

* * *

Once they arrived at the Mystery Shack, they got off the bus, which drove away. The Warners ran around, sliding to a halt then going behind the shack, where a boy and a girl were playing with water balloons and pistols. The girl had long brown hair that reached her hips and wore a pink sweater with a shooting star on it, complete with a hairband to match it, a purple skirt, black shoes, and white socks. The boy wore a blue and white hat with a pine tree on it, a navy blue vest, an orange shirt, grey shorts, white socks with a red stripe, and black sneakers. The girl threw a yellow water balloon at the boy and soaked his shirt. He was about to blast her with the water pistol in the face, but she stopped what she was doing as she turned around and saw the Warners running towards them.

"Oh my gosh!" she shouted.

"What is it?" said the boy.

"Look!"

She pointed to the Warners, but had her eye on Yakko.

"The tall one's hot…and he's shirtless!"

She went starry-eyed and squealed. The boy was annoyed.

"Really? I already find him weird."

"Are you kidding? He's the hottest guy I've ever seen!"

The Warners stopped by the boy and girl, momentarily catching their breath.

"That should do it," said Yakko.

He and Wakko looked up and saw the girl.

"Helloooooooo young nurse!" they shouted.

"Boys," said Dot. "Go fig."

They tried to jump into her arms, but she stopped them in midair.

"Whoa, hold the phone!" she shouted.

They landed back on the ground, then stretched out their arms and grabbed various phones from out of nowhere and held them in their hands. Dot joined in for comedic purposes.

"Is this enough?" said Yakko.

The girl laughed, but the boy was shocked.

 _How did they do that?_

"Anyway," she continued, turning to Wakko, "I'm sorry, but I want the hotter one only."

Wakko pouted.

"I like how you think!" said Yakko, pulling her close to him.

Since she was younger than the girls Yakko usually flirted with, he decided to play it cool. He stroked her face and talked to her in a way that was similar to when he tried to calm down Dot during her cute song.

"You know, you're awfully pretty for a girl your age."

He twitched his eyebrows and made her blush and giggle like an idiot.

"Hey!" shouted the boy. "Leave my sister alone!"

She turned around.

"Dipper, do you mind? I'm having a romantic moment here!"

She turned her head back to Yakko.

"Don't worry about Dipper. He's my twin brother. He gets overprotective when I have a crush on someone. I'm Mabel, but that's not important. Who are you?"

"We're the Warner Brothers!" said Yakko and Wakko.

" _And_ the Warner Sister!" said Dot.

"I'm Yakko."

"I'm Wakko."

"And I'm Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bobesca the Third! But you can call me Dot. Call me Dottie and you die."

Dipper took out his journal and flipped through the pages, trying to find out if there was a page about them.

"What's that?" said Wakko.

"Oh!" said Dipper. "it's, um..."

"It's a journal that has the secrets and mysteries of Gravity Falls!" said Mabel.

"Mabel!" shouted Dipper.

"What?"

"You can't just tell them that! I mean, look at them! They could be monsters!"

The Warners let out gasps, obviously insulted by Dipper's remark.

"Exsqueeze me?" said Yakko. "You're calling me and my sibs _monsters_?!"

"We're not monsters," said Dot, "but _t_ _his_ is."

She took out a small white box, opened the lid, and out came her pet. It was a mix of a gnome, a goblin, a wolf, and Bill Cipher's screaming head. Dipper screamed and fell backwards as the Warners laughed. Then, a fat guy walked outside the shack and looked at Dipper and Mabel.

"Dudes, you won't believe what just ha-"

He stopped in mid-sentence as he looked at the Warners in awe.

"Soos," said Mabel, "meet the Warners!"

"Whoa, what _are_ you?" said Soos.

"No one really knows," said Yakko. "We could be dogs, cats, or even rabbits. But as far as we're concerned…"

"We are the very models of cartoon individuals!" all three of them sung.

"Wait a minute," said Dipper, "You're _cartoons_?! That actually makes sense."

"Dudes, that's awesome!" said Soos. "Does that mean you have some kind of 'toon powers' or something?"

Dot grabbed a needle from a pine tree. She pulled it and stretched it as if it was clay, then turned it into a pine tree identical to the others around them.

"Does that answer your question?" said Dot.

"Anyway," said Soos, "Stan's letting me go on break early. Wanna stop by Greasy's?"

"Sure!" said Mabel. "Hey Warners! Wanna join us?"

"Mabel!" said Dipper. "You can't just-"

"Sure," said Wakko. "I'm hungry."

"But we just had lunch!" said Dot.

"That was 3 hours ago!"

"Good point."

"I'm in!" said Yakko.

"Me too!" said Dot, who high-fived Mabel.

"Yeah, you go girl!" said Mabel.

Dipper groaned.

"Dipper," said Yakko, "stop worrying so much!"

He started to sing.

 _Relax, chill out! Forget about your cares._

Mabel froze in her tracks. She heard the voice of an angel.

"Yakko," said Dipper, "what are you doing?"

"Just roll with it."

 _Come on, it's time for you to climb these stairs._

He took Dipper by the hand and glowing yellow stairs appeared from thin air.

"Stop it!" said Dipper.

"Fine," said Yakko.

The stairs disappeared and Dipper fell flat on his face while Yakko just walked down to the ground as if the stairs were still there. Soos helped Dipper up.

"Oh my gosh!" said Mabel. "Yakko, your voice is amazing!"

"Thanks," said Yakko.

"Guys," said Soos, "Wendy has the keys to the golf cart."

"Right," said Dipper. "Forgot about that."

The six of them entered the Mystery Shack, where a tall teenager with long red hair and a plaid green shirt was standing by the cash register.

"Helloooooooo teenage nurse!" Yakko and Wakko shouted.

They tried to jump into her arms, but she pushed Wakko away while Mabel grabbed Yakko's tail.

"Hey!" she shouted.

Yakko turned around.

"Did you forget about me already?"

"Sorry, can't help myself."

"Well can you at least stop jumping into the arms of every hot girl you see?"

"Get used to it. I have fangirls everywhere. You'll have to share if you want me."

Mabel hesitated.

"If I can call you my boyfriend by doing that, then I'll do it."

"Wendy," said Dipper, "we need the keys to the golf cart."

Wendy gave him the keys.

"Here," said Wendy. "I'll tell Stan you're out."

"Ok, thanks!" said Dipper.

They walked outside to the golf cart.

"Can I drive?" said Yakko.

"Sure!" said Soos.

"Soos!" said Dipper.

"I call shotgun!" said Mabel.

Dipper sat in the back with Soos and Wakko, who had Dot sit on his lap. Dipper did a facepalm as Yakko took off. Mabel started giving him directions on how to get to Greasy's.

"Turn left."

Suddenly, a police car went after them.

"Oh, great!" said Dipper. "It's the cops! I wonder why they came…maybe it's because you guys let a CRAZY ANIMAL DRIVE THE CAR!"

"Dipper!" said Mabel. "You're being rude!"

"I prefer to be called 'zany'," said Yakko, who didn't look offended.

Once Yakko pulled over, a fat cop with sunglasses got out of the car, accompanied by a taller cop.

They walked over to the car, gasping when they saw Yakko.

"Blubs," said the taller cop, "what's _that_?!"

"Doesn't matter, Durland. Let me do the talking."

"Officers," said Yakko in a calm, relaxed tone, "what seems to be the trouble?"

"Aren't you a little young to drive?"

"Exsqueeze me? I've been a 14 year old for uhhhhhhhh…around 85 years."

Blubs and Durland looked at each other skeptically and confused, then nodded.

"Carry on," said Blubs.

Yakko drove off as Dipper's jaw dropped.


	3. Jailbreak!

**Sorry it took a while to update, I was very busy. I'm sorry if Gideon's a little out of character, it was hard to find the right dialogue for him. Enjoy!**

* * *

Brain landed on his belly. He got up and brushed himself off, only for Pinky to land on top of him.

"Gee, Brain," said Pinky, getting off of Brain. "Where are we? Narf!"

"It appears that the portal has sent us to Gravity Falls, Oregon. Of course, it makes perfect sense!"

"Why, Brain?"

"Because, Pinky, this is the place where dangerous mysteries and creatures are born! If we control Gravity Falls, we can use their resources to take over the world!"

They looked around and realized the atmosphere around them was different from the rest of Gravity Falls. The sky was not blue, but covered in grey, murky clouds instead. Fog covered the ground, and Pinky and the Brain found themselves standing in front of a big, black building. Brain saw a sign next to him that read _Gravity Falls Maximum Security Prison_.

"Come, Pinky. I think the portal sent us to this specific area for a reason."

They walked around outside of the prison until they found a window. It was a hole in the wall with bars on it, preventing whoever was inside from escaping. Pinky and the Brain managed to climb up the walls and see through the window. There, a little boy wearing an orange jumpsuit and a hair net over his poofy white hair was sitting down, bouncing a ball off the walls, and talking to himself.

"As soon as I get out of here the Pines family'll wish they never met widdle ol' me!" he muttered.

This gave Brain an idea. Maybe the boy was just what the pair needed.

"Pinky," said Brain, "are you pondering what I'm pondering?"

"Um, I think so, Brain. But how can Little Bo Peep be sure that her sheep will come home?"

"Don't make me hurt you, Pinky."

"Sorry, Brain. Poit."

Brain turned to the boy.

"Hello," said Brain.

"Huh, what? Where?" said the boy, standing up and looking around the room.

"Up here," said Brain. "By the window."

The boy saw them and screamed, cowering against the wall.

"I've been in jail for too long!"

"I can reassure you that you are not hallucinating," said Brain. "My name is Brain. This is my partner, Pinky."

"Zort!"

"Who are you?"

"Gideon," said the boy. "Lil' Gideon Gleeful. Why are y'all here?"

"We are laboratory mice trying to take over the world," said Brain. "I want you to help us."

Gideon chuckled.

"What's in it for widdle ol' me?"

"We'll help you escape from jail if you agree to help us take over Gravity Falls," said Brain.

Gideon thought to himself for a while.

 _This is it! I'll finally have my chance to get revenge on the Pines family and destroy them for good!_

"I'll do it!"

"Yay!" said Pinky. "Narf!"

The mice jumped inside Gideon's cell and landed in his hair.

"Egad, Gideon!" said Pinky. "Your hair is so roomy!"

He petted it.

"Why, thank you!" said Gideon. "Now, how are you gonna bust me out of here?"

"Simple, Gideon," said Brain. "I shall use my tail to pick at the lock."

"Are you sure it's gonna work?" said Gideon.

"Of course," said Brain. "I have had years of experience at this. Don't question me."

Gideon lifted Brain up to the top of his door, which had a tiny window on it. Brain crawled through it and jumped off, grabbing the lock so he wouldn't hit the ground. He used his tail to pick at it, unlocking the door in two seconds. He opened the door and Gideon walked out with Pinky in his hair.

"Splendid job, Brain!" said Pinky.

Alarms went off and red lights flashed everywhere. Gideon picked up Brain and put him in his hair as the three of them were being chased by five security guards.

"Faster, Gideon!" said Brain. "Don't let them catch us!"

Gideon ran as fast as he could, running through hallways and corners that seemed to last forever. Finally, he made it to the door and escaped jail with Pinky and the Brain.

"Where are we going now?" said Pinky. "Narf!"

"I know a place where they'll never find us," said Gideon.

They arrived at Gideon's house, where the Tent of Telepathy was in ruins. Gideon broke down the door and entered the house where his father, Bud Gleeful, was sitting on the couch and watching TV. He was surprised to see his son.

"Widdle ol' me is finally back!"


	4. Meanwhile At Greasy's

Once the car was parked, Dipper, Mabel, Soos, and the Warners got out and entered Greasy's. There, a woman with grey hair and a weird eye was waiting for them by the counter.

"Hi kids!" she greeted.

"Hi Lazy Susan!" said Mabel. "We've got company!"

"Meet the Warner brothers and their sister Dot!" said Soos.

"I'm Yakko!"

"I'm Wakko!"

"And I'm cute!" said Dot.

"Yes you are!" said Lazy Susan.

She pinched Dot's cheeks.

"Aren't you the cutest thing?"

"Yes," said Dot, "and you're hurting me."

"Oh, sorry!"

They sat by the booth where Lazy Susan took their orders.

"What can I get for you?"

"Ten boxes of French fries," said Yakko.

"Why ten?" said Dipper.

"Wakko has a huge appetite."

"He'll eat everything in a split second," said Dot.

Lazy Susan laughed as she walked away to prepare their meal.

"Don't forget the ketchup!" said Wakko.

"So…" said Dipper. "How come you're all here?"

"Well," said Yakko, "toons can be born in two ways: either they're drawn or-"

"That's not what I meant."

"We know," said Dot.

"Anyway," said Yakko, "since the people at the Warner Bros. Movie Lot say we're too zany, we've been locked up in a water tower for thirty-three years. We finally escaped in 1993, but that's not important. Today we ran into Pinky and the Brain when Ralph was chasing us."

"Yeah!" said Wakko. "They were building some kind of portal."

"So we made our escape using the portal," said Dot, "and now we're here."

"Wow," said Mabel, "you were locked up in a tower for that long? That's so sad!"

"How did you even survive in there?" said Dipper.

"It's roomy on the inside," said Wakko.

Lazy Susan brought over the ten boxes of french fries.

"Here you go, enjoy! By the way, don't worry about paying. It's on the house!"

"Thanks!" said Mabel as Lazy Susan walked away.

Wakko scarfed down three of the boxes, then let out a big belch.

"That's our little garbage disposal!" said Yakko as he patted Wakko's head.

"You know," said Soos, "maybe I can eat faster than you."

Wakko accepted the challenge. Yakko put on a referee hat and whistle.

"In this corner, he's unstoppable! His belly's like a black hole! It's my brother, Wakko Warner! And in this corner, he's large and in charge! It's Soos! Whoever finishes three boxes first wins! Ready?"

Wakko and Soos nodded their heads.

"Start eating!" shouted Mabel.

Dipper and Mabel cheered for Soos while Yakko and Dot did the same for Wakko. They picked up the fries one by one and stuffed them in their mouths.

"Go Soos!" said Dipper.

"You can do it!" said Mabel.

"Come on, Wakko!" said Yakko. "You prepared your whole life for this!"

"Almost there!" said Dot.

Wakko took a last handful of fries and swallowed them whole, beating Soos. Yakko grabbed Wakko's hand and raised it in the air.

"The winner!" said Yakko.

"He did it!" said Dot.

Confetti started falling from the ceiling in a manner similar to when Dot finally said her full name right. Dipper was confused, but Mabel was enjoying it.

"We're so proud of you!" said Yakko.

"Dude," said Soos, "that was awesome!"

"Thanks!" said Wakko. "You were pretty good too!"

Yakko, Dot, Dipper, and Mabel each took a french fry, dipped it in ketchup, and ate one.

"This is really good!" said Mabel.

Suddenly, Lazy Susan ran out of the kitchen screaming.

"What's going on?" said Soos.

Smoke was coming out of the kitchen. The six of them went inside and saw the stove and oven burning. They let out hisses of rage and spun out of control. Dipper took out his journal to see what was happening.

"It says here that some machines go haywire and spin out of control," said Dipper, "but only because they're being possessed by A GHOST?! Ugh, I'm so sick of ghosts especially after what happened at Pacifica's!"

Dipper started coming up with a plan, but the Warners were already one step ahead of him.

"Come on, sibs!" said Yakko.

They headed towards the oven and the stove.

"Alright," said Dipper. "I'll need a hammer, a screwdriver, and probably a new pair of underwear."

"Dipper?" said Mabel.

"We need to carefully take them apart."

"Dipper."

"Once that's done, it should free the ghosts possessing them and they should stop-"

"Dipper!"

"What?"

Mabel pointed at the Warners, who were holding mallets in their hands and completely destroyed the stove and the oven.

"What did you do?" said Dipper.

"We saved your lives, silly!" said Dot.

"Don't worry," said Yakko, "Wakko can fix it."

Wakko got a toolbox out of his gag bag and fixed the stove and oven in a few minutes.

"He has a way with machines," said Dot. "Somehow they're _way_ better after he fixes them!"

"We should be heading back to the Mystery Shack," said Soos. "I wonder if Stan's getting worried..."

* * *

 **At the Mystery Shack shortly after they left...**

Grunkle Stan walked into the main room.

"Hey Wendy, have you seen the kids?"

"Yeah, they went to Greasy's with Soos and their new friends. I think their names were Yakko, Wakko, and Dot."

Stan stared at her blankly.

"Must be from Nebraska," he said as he walked away, "or Canada. Definitely Canada."

* * *

 **Special thanks to adventuremaker16 for suggesting the short scene at the end. Next chapter coming soon!**


	5. Gideon, Changes, and Being Zanitized

**Special thanks to adventuremaker16 for doing a collab with me on this chapter as I was very busy this week.**

* * *

At the Gleeful Residence, Gideon showed Pinky and the Brain a secret basement hidden under the house.

"Perfect!" said Brain. "No one will find us here."

The trio got settled in their new hideout.

"So," said Gideon, "how do you plan to take over the world?"

"Simple," said Brain. "Once Pinky and I control the supernatural in this town, we'll take over Gravity Falls and have enough power to take over the world!"

"Egad, Brain!" said Pinky. "Splendid idea! Narf!"

"But wait a second," said Gideon. "It's impossible to control the supernatural unless you have the journals."

"What are those?" said Brain.

"A six-fingered man came to Gravity Falls about 30 years ago," Gideon explained. "He studied the supernatural here, found out their strengths and weaknesses, and wrote them in the journals. Everything you need to know is in there, but they're owned by the Pines family…my sworn enemies."

"Perhaps we can break in and steal the journals," said Brain. "Show us the structure of the Pines Residence."

Gideon drew the interior and exterior of the Mystery Shack. He explained certain parts of the Shack that the mice needed to know.

"In case something happens," said Gideon, "we'll need to steal the deed to the Shack too. I know where the deed is, but I have no idea where Stanford hid the journals."

"I have an idea," said Brain. "We can break in using the air vents. From there, we'll split up: Pinky, you and I will try to find out where the journals are located. Gideon, you search for the deed. Once we have everything, we'll escape unnoticed and Gravity Falls will be as good as ours. Gideon, wear this disguise so no one will recognize you."

He gave him a grey coat and a brown fedora. Gideon looked at him weirdly.

"It works every time."

* * *

Meanwhile, Yakko drove his friends back to the Shack. They entered the door, where Wendy and Stan were waiting for them.

"We're back!" said Mabel.

The Warners jumped into Stan's arms.

"Did you miss us?" said Dot.

"I don't even know who you are," said Stan.

"Grunkle Stan," said Dipper, "meet the Warners: Yakko, Wakko, and Dot."

"Yakko's my new boyfriend!" said Mabel.

The Warners jumped into Stan's arms again and kissed him. Stan spat at the ground, obviously disgusted.

"You won't believe what they did at Greasy's!" said Mabel. "The oven was going haywire and they completely destroyed it with a mallet! It was awesome!"

"It's just a little thing we do," said Dot.

"Here's another little thing I do," said Yakko.

He took everybody to the living room and made them sit on the couch. He put a map of the world in front of them, getting ready to show them what might be his greatest achievement yet. Then, a disembodied voice announced him.

 _And now, the nations of the world, brought to you by Yakko Warner!_

Yakko popped out wearing a black graduation cap and holding a teacher's stick. He started singing as the music played.

 _United States, Canada, Mexico, Panama,_

 _Haiti, Jamaica, Peru,_

 _Republic Dominican, Cuba, Carribbean,_

 _Greenland, El Salvador, too._

 _Puerto Rico, Colombia, Venezuela,_

 _Honduras, Guyana, and still,_

 _Guatemala, Bolivia, then Argentina,_

 _And Ecuador, Chile, Brazil._

 _Costa Rica, Belize, Nicaragua, Bermuda,_

 _Bahamas, Tobago, San Juan,_

 _Paraguay, Uruguay, Suriname,_

 _And French Guiana, Barbados, and Guam._

They clapped along to his singing. Dipper, Stan, and Wendy were confused at first, but joined in anyway. Mabel cheered for Yakko at the end of the first verse.

 _Norway, and Sweden, and Iceland, and Finland,_

 _And Germany, now in one piece,_

 _Switzerland, Austria, Czechoslovakia,_

 _Italy, Turkey, and Greece._

 _Poland, Romania, Scotland, Albania,_

 _Ireland, Russia, Oman,_

 _Bulgaria, Saudi Arabia, Hungary,_

 _Cyprus, Iraq, and Iran._

 _There's Syria, Lebanon, Israel, Jordan,_

 _Both Yemens, Kuwait, and Bahrain,_

 _The Netherlands, Luxembourg, Belgium, and Portugal,_

 _France, England, Denmark, and Spain._

This time, Soos and Dipper cheered with Mabel at the end of the verse. While Yakko continued his performance, Pinky, Gideon, and the Brain arrived at the Shack. Gideon, making sure the mice were in his hair, climbed on top of the Shack and entered the air vents. Then they split up.

"Gee, Brain," said Pinky, "how are we gonna find the journals? Zort!"

"We must check every nook and cranny. If the journals are very important, then they must be hidden where we least expect it."

They exited the air vents and found themselves standing in front of a vending machine.

"Bingo!" said Brain. He climbed up the vending machine, pushed a few buttons, and it revealed a secret passageway.

"Egad, Brain!" said Pinky. "Narf!"

"Come, Pinky," said Brain.

The mice went down the stairs and found Stan's secret lab.

"Poit…" said Pinky. "What is this place?"

"I don't know," said Brain, "but there's no time to ponder about that now."

They made their way to his desk, where Stan had a picture of Dipper and Mabel along with a bookshelf.

"The journals must be here somewhere…ah, ha!"

He found two journals with a six-fingered hand marked "1" and "2". But the mice didn't realize that there were three journals total. The mice tried to make their escape, but they were locked inside the lab.

"Uh-oh…" said Pinky.

"Don't worry," said Brain. "We'll use the air vents to get out."

They climbed up the air vents, where they reunited with Gideon above the living room.

"Did you get the journals?" said Gideon.

Pinky held the first one in his hand while Brain held the second one.

"Great! Now let's get out of here."

He put the deed, the journals, and the mice back in his hair as they started making their escape.

* * *

 _India, Pakistan, Burma, Afghanistan,_

 _Thailand, Nepal, and Bhutan,_

 _Kampuchea, Malaysia, then Bangladesh (Asia),_

 _And China, Korea, Japan._

 _Mongolia, Laos, and Tibet, Indonesia,_

 _The Philippine Islands, Taiwan,_

 _Sri Lanka, New Guinea, Sumatra, New Zealand,_

 _Then Borneo, and Vietnam._

 _Tunisia, Morocco, Uganda, Angola,_

 _Zimbabwe, Djibouti, Botswana,_

 _Mozambique, Zambia, Swaziland, Gambia,_

 _Guinea, Algeria, Ghana._

Then the music played even faster.

 _Burundi, Lesotho, then Malawi, Togo,_

 _The Spanish Sahara is gone,_

 _Niger, Nigeria, Chad, and Liberia,_

 _Egypt, Benin, and Gabon._

 _Tanzania, Somalia, Kenya, and Mali,_

 _Sierra Leone, and Algiers,_

 _Dahomey, Namibia, Senegal, Libya,_

 _Cameroon, Congo, Zaire._

 _Ethiopia, Guinea-Bissau, Madagascar,_

 _Rwanda, Mayore, and Cayman,_

 _Hong Kong, Abu Dhabi, Qatar, Yugoslavia..._

 _Crete, Mauritania, then Transylviania,_

 _Monaco, Liechtenstein, Malta, and Palestine,_

 _Fiji, Australia, Sudan!_

The map rolled up and closed on Yakko as everybody clapped for him.

"Wow!" said Mabel. "I can't believe you did all that without losing your voice!"

"My voice is too powerful to be lost. One time Dr. Scratchansniff made a machine to test my voice and it was so powerful it broke the machine!"

The Warners laughed.

"Good times, good times!" said Dot.

"Though Yakko had nightmares where he couldn't talk at all," said Wakko.

"We had to help him get his voice back every time," said Dot.

"Turns out I couldn't get it back without them helping me," said Yakko.

"No kidding," said Soos.

Wakko stopped their conversation when he heard something weird.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" said Dipper.

The air vent above them was shaking. Suddenly, it collapsed and came down on them. Gideon got up from the ground, his disguise ruined and blowing his cover.

"Gideon?!" said Dipper and Mabel.

"But…" said Soos. "I thought he was arrested!"

Gideon ran away, trying to escape with Pinky, Brain, and the stolen items.

"Stand back!" said Yakko. "We got this."

When Dot saw Gideon run past her, she was enamored.

"Hellooooooo nurse!" she shouted.

She ran after him and tackled him before he could reach the door, holding him tight in her arms.

"Hey!" Gideon shouted. "Let go of me!"

"Meh," said Dot. "Dipper's more handsome."

She handed him to Yakko, who held him upside down.

"What are you doing?" said Gideon.

Yakko shook him upside down, causing the journals and the deed to fall out of his hair.

"Whoa!" shouted Pinky and the Brain, barely managing to hold on to Gideon's hair and stay hidden.

"You're lucky we stopped by," said Yakko.

He threw Gideon. Wakko caught him by pulling out a catapult, then shot him and Pinky and the Brain out of the Shack. Coincidentally, they crash-landed through the roof of the Gleeful residence.

"Well," said Gideon, "that didn't go well."

"Come, boys," said Brain. "We must prepare for tomorrow night."

"Why?" said Pinky. "What are we doing tomorrow? Zort!"

"The same thing we do every night, Pinky: try to take over the world!"

Mabel hugged Yakko from behind.

"Yakko, that was amazing!"

"That's it, I'm done!" said Stan.

He left and went to his secret lab to continue working on the portal.

"I'll admit," said Wendy, "that was pretty cool. By the way, what exactly are you?"

"The very models of cartoon individuals," said Dipper, trying to stop the Warners from singing.

"You know," said Dot, "in case something like _that_ happens again, we'll need to help you guys unleash your 'inner toon'."

"What?" said Dipper.

"Hit it!" said Yakko.

He and his siblings got ready to sing as the tune to _I Am the Very Model of a Cartoon Individual_ started playing.

"No, no, no!" said Yakko. "Do a _new_ song!"

The tune changed to the Gravity Falls theme song.

"Now that's more like it!" said Wakko.

The Warners _: We are three,_

 _Zany and free,_

Yakko _: Cartoons from another industry_

Wakko _: The same one who does DC,_

Dot _: Tiny Toons and Bugs Bunny!_

The Warners _: But we are now in a town_

 _That's full of_

 _Mysteries_

Yakko: _Now I am here to teach you_

The Warners: _How to be zany just like me!_

Dipper and Wendy were unsure about the Warners turning them into toons.

"I just realized," said Dipper, "There's a new page in my journal that I have to read-"

"No turning back!" said Yakko.

Yakko took off his right glove and held it in his hand. Before Dipper had enough time to react, Yakko slapped him in the face with his glove.

"Ow! What was that for?"

His face turned red out of anger and small flames came out of his head. Yakko went over to Mabel, pulled her close, and kissed her. She swooned, but Yakko caught her before she could hit the ground. Hearts surrounded her body as Yakko fanned her face. Dot poked Soos' belly, causing him to let out a big belch similar to Wakko's.

"Diiiiisgusting!" shouted Dot.

Wakko stole Wendy's hat.

"Hey!" she shouted. "Give it back!"

She tried to get her hat back, but Wakko was quicker than her. He put his hands inside the hat and stretched it out. He gave it back to Wendy when he was finished.

"Put your hand inside the hat," said Wakko.

Wendy did it and when she took it out, she found herself holding an axe.

"Now you have a Gag Hat!" said Wakko. "Faboo, isn't it?"

"Now you've been zanitized!" said Yakko. "Wait 'till Scratchy sees this!"

"He won't believe it!" said Dot.

"Dr. Scratchansniff's the studio p-psychiatrist," Wakko explained.

"He's been trying to de-zanitize us for years!" said Yakko.

"I'm guessing that means he tried to make you act...normal," said Dipper.

"Yeah!" said Dot. "He'll be shocked once he finds out we can do the opposite!"

"Guys," said Mabel, "I wanna stay and learn more about these 'powers', but Candy, Grenda, and Pacifica are on their way here for our sleepover. We'll have to continue this later. Also, Pacifica said she's bringing a new friend."

"We're here!" shouted two voices in unison.

They turned around and saw Candy and Grenda come inside.

"Girls!" Mabel shouted.

She went over to them and hugged them. Pacifica came in shortly afterward.

"Pacifica!" said Mabel. "So glad you came!"

They suddenly stopped what they were doing once they laid their eyes on Yakko.

"Oh!" said Candy, blushing heavily and nervously putting her hair behind her ear. "Uh, hi!"

"Hubba hubba!" said Grenda.

Pacifica was the only one who played it cool and walked towards Yakko.

"Where'd you come from, hot stuff?" she asked him.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh...here, take my brother instead!"

He pushed Wakko towards them.

"Awwwwwwwww!" said Candy and Grenda.

They started rubbing his belly.

"So soft..." said Candy.

"He's so cute!" said Grenda.

"Hey!" shouted Dot. " _I'm_ the cute one! Got it?"

"Girls," said Mabel, "meet the Warners!"

"I'm Yakko!"

"I'm Wakko..."

"And I'm the cutest girl in the world!" said Dot.

"Pacifica," said Mabel, "didn't you said you were bringing a friend?"

"Yes," said Pacifica. "Girls, meet Minerva Mink."

A white mink walked inside the Shack. She had long blonde hair and a long blonde tail to match. She wore a red jumpsuit reminiscent of a dress. Yakko and Wakko's eyes popped as they saw her. They did a few cartwheels and floated in the air.

"Helloooooooooooooo nurse!" they shouted.

"How's it going, boys?" said Minerva.

Dipper was sweating and blushing heavily at the sight of Minerva.

"Wow..." said Mabel. "You're beautiful! I'm so jealous right now!"

"Don't be, dear. It's not pretty being me."

She went upstairs with Candy, Grenda, and Pacifica.

"Dot," said Mabel, "wanna join us?"

"Sure!"

Dot climbed upstairs with Mabel as the sleepover begun.

"Hey," said Soos to Wakko, "wanna watch hot dogs explode in the microwave?"

"Sure!" said Wakko. "After that, wanna watch me play 'Yankee Doodle' with my arm pits and make bubbles with my spit?"

"Dude, let's do it!"

They ran off to the kitchen.

"Well," said Wendy, "I guess I'll just hang out with you, Dipper. The sleepover's too girly and the guys are doing things that are literally too dumb to care about."

Dipper got excited.

"Ok! So, wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure!"

However, they were dragged off the recliner by Yakko, who was wearing a military outfit and stood in front of the TV.

"Get ready, 'cause it's time to begin your training!"


	6. The Sleepover

Upstairs, the girls decided to give each other makeovers. Dot braided Mabel's hair and used daisies to hold it together. Candy put some mascara and lipstick on Grenda. Pacifica gave Minerva a pedicure and painted her toenails red to match her outfit. Minerva read a magazine as Pacifica did her nails. Mabel stretched her arms "offscreen" and summoned what she needed to knit a sweater, along with her gun to bedazzle it. In a matter of seconds after Dot finished the braid, Mabel finished knitting the sweater.

"I made this for you," said Mabel, looking at Dot.

"That was fast," said Dot. "Something tells me you've already got the hang of your toon powers."

She picked up the sweater. It was the same color as Dot's skirt, but the back was covered in jewels from the bedazzle gun and the design on the front had words in black. Dot read the message out loud.

" _Beauty is common, but cuteness is rare,_ " she read. "I love it! Thanks!"

"You're welcome."

Mabel got another ball of yarn and knitted another sweater. This time it was black with a big red heart in the center.

"Wait 'till Yakko sees this!" said Mabel.

"Wait a minute," said Grenda, getting close to Mabel with Candy and Pacifica by her side.

"Don't tell us," said Pacifica.

"You're dating the hot guy?" said Candy.

"Yeah!" said Mabel, "we're dating! But I have to share him with his fangirls."

They squealed.

"I'll admit," said Minerva, "he's fairly handsome, but not my type."

"Welcome to the non-singles club!" said Grenda, high-fiving Mabel.

"Congrats!" said Candy. "You'll finally achieve your goal!"

"You know," said Mabel, "I gave up after all my previous boyfriends except Mermando turned out to be weirdos. Just think about it: Norman was a bunch of gnomes, Gideon was a creepy stalker (I never loved him anyway), Gabe made out with his puppets-"

"Diiiiiiisgusting!" said Dot as the other girls gagged.

"What a yutz!" said Minerva.

"You get the idea," said Mabel, "But now with Yakko around, I'm sure that he's the one! And this time, I mean it!"

"Summer romance," said Minerva. "Isn't it lovely?"

"Girls," said Dot. "Go fig."

"Haven't you ever gone crazy over a guy, Dot?" said Grenda.

"Admit it," said Pacifica. "Every girl does at least once in their life."

"No way!" said Dot.

"What about earlier when Gideon broke in?" said Mabel.

"That doesn't count," said Dot.

Minerva showed Dot her magazine, which had a picture of Mel Gibson when he was younger on it.

"Helloooooooo nurse!" she shouted as she did a backflip. The girls laughed as she blushed.

"Ok, you got me. I'm boys crazy!"

"Massage me!" said Candy.

She flopped on the ground as Grenda massaged her back.

"Hold this!" said Minerva, shoving her magazine at Dot so Pacifica could give her a manicure.

"Oh girls," said Dot, "get a load of this!"

She showed Mabel, Candy, and Grenda various pictures of hot men.

"Ooh!" they shouted as they went starry-eyed.

"Minerva," said Mabel, "where'd you get the magazine?"

"Burbank," said Minerva as Pacifica gave her a manicure and painted her nails red. "It's the best place to get news about the biggest and hottest stars in Hollywood! By the way Mabel, your hair looks absolutely fabulous!"

"Thanks!"

Pacifica finished doing Minerva's nails and the two of them joined Dot, Mabel, Candy, and Grenda in reading the magazine and looking at the hot guys together.

"Hugh Jackman's my favorite," said Minerva.

"I think Chaning Tatum's cute," said Pacifica.

* * *

Back downstairs, Yakko was preparing Dipper and Wendy for their training.

"Shouldn't we get Mabel and Soos?" said Dipper.

"Nah," said Yakko, "they'll be fine. Mabel's naturally zany so she's already got the hang of it and Soos has Wakko."

He pointed to the kitchen, where Wakko was teaching Soos how to play "Yankee Doodle" with his arm pits.

"Good point," said Wendy.

"Anyway," said Yakko, "let's start your training. Come on, it'll be fun! If you don't think it's fun, prepare for the worst time of your life."

Dipper sighed as Yakko pulled out a chalkboard.

"First lesson: body manipulation. You gotta know how to stretch, flatten, and inflate yourself _and_ the things around you."

"But it's not logically possible," said Dipper.

"Oh, really?" said Yakko, feeling mischievous. "Take a deep breath."'

"What?"

"Just do it."

Dipper did as Yakko told him and he inflated like a balloon.

"Forget logic!" said Yakko. "Logic's our enemy."

Wendy got worried about what could happen to her, so she decided to come up with an excuse to leave.

"Oh, the guys just texted me and said they wanted me to join them for teenage stuff, so I'll see you guys later..."

As she tried to leave, Yakko pushed her back on the couch.

"I'm not that stupid, you know."

Dipper looked at Yakko, hoping he'd help him. Yakko pulled out a bobby pin and poked Dipper's belly, causing him to fly around the room and land on the couch, completely deflated. Wendy laughed nervously as Dipper popped back into shape.

"The trick is to use your imagination," said Yakko. "Imagine you can do it, and you'll find yourself doing it. Yes, it may sound cheesy, but it's all I got since Steven's not behind the wheel this time."

Wendy hesitantly picked up Dipper and threw him against the wall, causing him to be flat like a pancake.

"Nice job!" said Yakko.

"Uh, thanks?" said Wendy.

Yakko flipped the board upside-down.

"Next lesson: summoning random items. You'll need to stretch your arms 'offscreen' for this one."

Wendy tried to make another excuse.

"I just remembered; Tambry wanted to do...something at the mall! So I can't stay. Bye!"

She got up, but Yakko still wasn't fooled and forced her to stay.

"Don't make me glue your butt to the couch!"

Wendy finally gave up, sat back down, and sighed.

"What should we grab?" said Dipper.

"Anything but the kitchen sink," said Yakko. "Ah, what the heck? You can grab that too!"

"Let me try," said Wendy, who put on a sneaky face.

She stretched her arms "offscreen", grabbed two cans of green silly string, and sprayed them at the guys. They jumped on the couch, laughing hysterically. Dipper stretched his arms "offscreen" and grabbed his water pistol.

"Stand back!" he shouted.

He shot water from the pistol at Yakko and Wendy to get back at them.

"Whoa, you're doing better than I thought you would!" said Yakko.

"So," said Dipper, "exactly how much do you guys do back in Burbank?"

"More than you," said Yakko, who had a mischievous look in his eye.

"Oh, really?" said Dipper. "We'll see about that!"

"I painted naked people all over the Sistine Chapel."

"I fought an army of gnomes with my sister."

"I beat Death at a game of checkers."

"I fought an army of wax figures-"

"Let me guess…with your sister?"

"Yeah."

"Anyway I turned a DJ into a babbling idiot."

"I made clones of myself."

"I can speak Japanese and use two paddleballs at once."

"I have a birthmark on my forehead shaped like the Big Dipper."

"Really?"

He lifted his hair up to show Yakko his birthmark.

"No wonder they call you Dipper. I literally entered Hell with my sibs and escaped by tormenting Satan himself."

"Really?" said Wendy. "That's pretty impressive."

"Yeah," said Dipper, "it's kinda hard to top that off…I helped a merman get back home. He used to date Mabel until he was forced to marry a princess."

"That sucks," said Yakko. "I helped Einstein discover the mass-energy conversion formula."

"I switched bodies with Mabel…and it was awful."

"Tell me about it!" said Yakko. "Girls…beautiful yet complicated."

"Not as complicated as guys," said Wendy.

"Touché," said Yakko.

Things got intense as Dipper ran out of things to say. He started getting nervous while Yakko kept his cool, crossed his arms, and looked at Dipper smugly.

"Me and my sibs painted all of Pablo Picasso's paintings. He took all the credit, but we didn't mind."

"I had to help Mabel get her pet pig Waddles back after a dinosaur took him away."

"You mean this little guy?"

Yakko stretched his arms and brought Waddles, who oinked while Yakko held him.

"Yeah," said Dipper.

"Well I outran two annoying survey ladies!"

"I outsmarted a robotic Gobblewonker!"

"That's great, but _we_ went to court and stopped Scratchansniff from paying for a parking ticket."

"I defeated a dream demon after he tried to take over Stan's mind!"

"I sung all the words in the English language."

"I got rid of a ghost!"

"I know I did, but what did _you_ do?"

"I-I…"

"You ran out of ideas, didn't you?"

Dipper gave up, sighed, and nodded. Wendy walked up to Yakko and raised his arm up.

"And the winner is: Yakko!"

Yakko bowed as disembodied applause came out of nowhere.

"Thank you, thank you. Ya see, the trick is to not get nervous and stay zany. Don't overthink everything or else you'll end up with _nothing_ in your head!"

The three of them laughed. Stan, who watched Yakko and Dipper's little showdown, walked up to them and laughed.

"Wow, I gotta say I haven't seen anything this funny in a long time…well it's getting late, you should get some sleep."

"Are you kidding?" said Yakko. "My sibs and I could stay up all night!"

"Actually I gotta go," said Wendy, "my dad's waiting for me. Later, dorks!"

She left the room and walked out the door.

"Dudes I gotta go too," said Soos. "See ya tomorrow!"

"Bye!" said Wakko as Soos walked out the door with Wendy.

"Say," said Yakko, "can we stay the night?"

"Yeah," said Wakko, "we don't have a place to stay."

They made puppy dog eyes at Stan.

"Sure," said Stan. "In fact you can stay as long as you need to since you showed me something like _that_."

Yakko and Wakko went upstairs to get Dot and told her and Mabel the good news. Then Dipper took the Warners to the secret room so they could stay the night.

"Alright guys," said Dipper, "you'll be sleeping in here. Feel free to make yourselves at home."

Yakko, Wakko, and Dot decorated the room and in a matter of seconds, it was made to look like the inside of their water tower.

"Wow," said Dipper, "so that's what the inside of a water tower looks like…"

"You said 'make yourself at home'," said Dot. "So we did."

Wakko and Dot jumped on the bed.

"Thanks," said Yakko. "By the way that friend of yours is hot! Say, you two look good together."

"She's too old for me, man! She's fifteen and I'm twelve!"

"Wait 'till you're adults! You'll know what I mean when you lose your innocence."

"You think I didn't lose it when I was laying on Wendy's bra?"

Yakko blew a kiss.

"Goodnight everybody!"

"It was an accident, though."

"Riiiiiiight!"

Yakko went in the room with his siblings and Dipper walked back to his room, shaking his head.


	7. Tours and Attractions

Dipper woke up the next morning in his bed.

"Mabel, I just had the weirdest dream-"

He stopped mid-sentence when he noticed that something was written on the palm of his right hand.

 _Good morning, Dippy! You're cute in your sleep!_

 _-Dot_

He looked at his wrist to see an extra message.

 _Look at what our brother did to your other hand!_

 _-Wakko_

He looked at his left hand, which was outlined and had the face of a bird on his thumb.

 _Look, a turkey!_

 _-Yakko_

Dipper rolled his eyes while Mabel and the girls woke up.

"What's that smell?" said Mabel.

Dipper and Mabel quickly changed into their clothes; Dipper wore his normal clothes while Mabel put on the sweater she made the other night. They went downstairs with Candy, Grenda, Pacifica, and Minerva, and entered the kitchen, with Stan joining them, to see the Warners making breakfast. Yakko was wearing a chef's hat and apron and flipped a few pancakes with a frying pan. Wakko caught them on a plate and put them on a table, where nine other plates of pancakes were.

"Well," said Dot, "look who's up!"

"You're lucky Wakko didn't eat your breakfast!" said Yakko. "Good morning Dippingsauce, Mabelton, and company."

"Yakko," said Mabel, "look at my new sweater! I made it 'cause you came."

Yakko examined the sweater and pressed the heart in the center, causing it to make the sound of a heartbeat.

"Flawless..."

"What's all this?" said Stan, looking at the table.

"We made you breakfast, silly!" said Dot.

"You guys sleep a lot," said Wakko.

Dipper chuckled.

"By the way, I got your message. Very funny, Yakko."

"You're welcome."

They all sat down and ate their breakfast. By the time they finished, Wendy and Soos came in, ready for work.

"Hey guys, what's up?" said Wendy.

"The Warners made us breakfast!" said Mabel.

"Cool!" said Soos.

"You know," said Stan, deep in thought, "these guys could make a good exhibit!"

"Oh, no!" said Dipper. "Don't tell me he's-"

"Look," said Stan, "if you're gonna stay here, you might as well make yourselves my new exhibit in the Shack."

"Yep," said Pacifica, "he's serious alright."

The Warners huddled up, deciding what to say. They told Stan their opinions once they stopped huddling up.

"Gee," said Yakko, "we haven't had an audience since 1999! Unless you count the fanfictions everybody's been writing."

"What do we need to do?" said Wakko.

"Just do what you do best," said Stan.

The Warners smiled, relieved that they didn't need to go through the "act sophisticated" plot again.

"We'll do it!" said the Warners.

"Guys," said Dipper, "are you sure about this?"

"Don't worry," said Dot, "we'll be fine!"

"First thing's first," said Yakko, "we need to make a commercial."

Mabel got an idea.

"Yakko, Wakko, Dot, Candy, Grenda, follow me!"

They went outside where Mabel got a camera to videotape the Warners. Candy and Grenda sat by her side to watch the madness unfold while Waddles got comfortable on her lap.

"Alright," said Mabel, "any ideas for the commercial?"

"We got everything under control," said Yakko. "Just videotape us and enjoy the show."

"Ok. Action!"

The camera rolled as Yakko, Wakko, and Dot worked their magic. Somehow, the Warners got the commercial on TV in just a few seconds after they finished shooting the commercial. Luckily, it brought many customers to the Mystery Shack. The Warners got inside their room, ready to pop out at the tourists. It was empty and had a sign on the door that read " _Caution, dangerous creatures; enter at your own risk!_ " Stan gave the customers their tours, but they wanted to see the Warners more than anything.

"Alright, alright!" said Stan. "I'll show you what you wanted. But just so you know I'm showing them last for a reason!"

Stan led them to the room where the Warners jumped out of control.

"And now, for our final exhibit: the Warner Brothers and their sister Dot! Where did they come from? No one really knows!"

"Boingy, boingy, boingy, boingy!" they shouted.

"They're untamable!" said Stan. "They're unstoppable! They're zany! They're- where did they go?"

The Warners sneakily escaped and tapped Stan's back. He turned around only to get kisses from them. He spat at the ground and wiped his face. All the customers were amazed at the sight in front of them.

"What _are_ they…?"

"Aw, how cute!"

Suddenly, the Warners spotted an attractive girl. She had long brown hair tied up in a ponytail, a short-sleeved light yellow shirt, and capris.

"Hellooooooo nurse!" they shouted.

"Boys!" said Dot.

Wakko jumped into the bewildered woman's arms.

"Do you have any candy?"

"Sorry, I don't."

"Aw, poo!"

He jumped out of her arms and joined his siblings into going back to the room.

"Well folks," said Stan, "that's all for today!"

The customers groaned and wanted more, but were glad that they at least got to see the Warners up close.

"Hey, have you seen the mechanical boot?" Yakko shouted at the customers as they left. "I betcha you got a good kick outta that one!"

Wakko played the drums to accompany Yakko's joke. The customers left the Shack talking about how much fun they had with them. The cycle continued for a few more hours until it was lunchtime.

"Lunch break!" said Yakko.

"Thank goodness!" said Wakko. "I'm starving!"

Wakko pulled bologna sandwiches out of his Gag Bag and gave some to his siblings. Although the Warners enjoyed messing around, Mabel felt bad for them because they had to stay "confined to their room" all day, so she decided to do something nice for them.

"Grunkle Stan," said Mabel, "can we take the Warners on a tour of the town?"

Stan hesitated.

"Please?" said the Warners, making puppy dog eyes at him.

"Alright, alright! I'll make sure the customers know you're gone."

Dipper, Mabel, Soos, and Wendy led the Warners out the door to show them around town.

"Hey!" shouted a customer who saw them leave. "It's the Warners!"

A crowd of people followed them around to see them in action.

* * *

"This is the place where Mabel, Soos, and I fought the Gobblewonker," said Dipper. "Afterwards we went fishing with Stan."

"Oh my gosh, what's that?" said a man on his boat.

A large monster with faded teal scales came out of the lake.

"It's the Lochness Monster!" shouted Dipper.

He took out his book to find out how to defeat it.

"Whoa, is that-?" said Wakko, pointing at a large dog following a little blonde girl on top of the Lochness Monster's head.

"No way!" said Yakko. "Buttons and Mindy? How'd they get here?"

"Step aside, I'll take care of it!" said Dot. "Watch and learn."

She signaled the Lochness Monster to come down close to her. It rested its head on the ground, allowing Buttons and Mindy to land safely. Dot let out an ear-piercing scream and vaporized the monster.

"Yep, still works!"

Mindy smiled at the Warners.

"Ok, I love you, buh-bye!"

She ran off with Buttons in pursuit.

"Nice job," said Wendy, high-fiving Dot.

"Nice kid," said Soos, still staring at Buttons and Mindy.

They continued their tour around town. Meanwhile, a special report came on about the toons.

"I'm Shandra Jimenez with breaking news: it appears that cartoon characters are wandering around Gravity Falls! I interviewed a few citizens to see their reactions to this situation."

Robbie and Tambry were first.

"Well Robbie and I were at the coffee shop when this teenage girl came in and ordered an expresso. The barrista said they were out, so she got really angry, threw a temper tantrum, and exploded!"

"It was awesome! But the impact left me shocked. I mean, before we knew what was going on, she went ka-boom just like that! Now here's the weirdest thing: the same girl entered the shop again, ordered a latte instead, and left like nothing happened!"

Next was Thompson, Lee, and Nate. Thompson was covered in bruises and band-aids.

"Thompson's still scarred for life," said Lee, "but we have the footage to show you what happened to him."

They showed a video from Thompson's phone. It started out shaking with a lot of static.

"Get the camera!" said Lee.

"Come on!" said Nate. "Thompson, you getting it?"

"Shhh! It's rolling already!" said Thompson, who straightened the camera. Standing in front of them were three talking pigeons, none other than the Goodfeathers.

"That's it!" said Pesto, beating up Squit. Bobby tried to break up the fight, but to no avail as the boys stood there and laughed.

"This is the funniest thing I've seen all day!" said Thompson.

Immediately, Pesto stopped beating up Squit and looked Thomspon in the eye.

"Funny?" he asked, getting closer to him. "You think I'm funny?"

"Oh, boy..." said Lee as he slowly stepped back with Nate.

"You think I'm a crazy, insane lunatic whose only purpose is to amuse you for your own pleasure? Is _that_ what you're sayin'?"

Thompson shook his head in freight.

"That's it!" said Pesto, beating up Thompson while Bobby and Squit laughed.

"Thompson! Thompson! Thompson!" Lee and Nate cheered as the video came to an end. As the camera went back to Shandra, McGucket interrupted the interviews.

"Attention everyone! There's furries everywhere! It's an all you can eat buffet!"

He took out a fork, a knive, and a napkin as he ran after a toon. Unfortunately, he chose to chase Slappy Squirrel and her nephew Skippy.

"Careful, Aunt Slappy!" said Skippy. "There's a crazy old man trying to eat you!"

"Skippy, you really need to stop reading the script."

Slappy turned to McGucket as he tried to put his fork and knife into her head.

"Here, happy birthday."

She gave him a present and walked away with Skippy. He opened it to reveal a bomb that exploded in his face shortly after he saw it.

"What a dynamite gal..." he muttered as he fainted due to the impact the bomb left on him.

"But the cartoons who grabbed the most attention from everyone are the Warners!" said Shandra, continuing the reoprt. "The newest attraction at the Mystery Shack has left people wondering what are these creatures and why are they here? Stan let them loose and it appears that their behavior might be dangerous! I'm here with paranormal investigator Dipper Pines to confirm it."

She handed the microphone to Dipper.

"Well," said Dipper, "it's hard to trust them at first because they jump all over the place and try to make a fool out of you. But when my sister and I discovered them yesterday and spent some time with them, they're actually pretty nice. You just gotta get used to their jokes and you'll get along just fine."

Mabel took the microphone from Dipper and told her some more about them.

"The Warners are amazing!" said Mabel. "I never knew anyone who could stay silly and energetic all day long until now! They're definitely my kind of people! Also the oldest one's really hot! He's my new boyfriend!"

Yakko linked arms with Mabel.

"Come on, Mabel! I've got something to show ya!"

He took her away and she gave the camera a thumbs up.

"Remember, the Warners won't be here forever!" said Shandra. "So make sure you stop by the Mystery Shack before they leave town. I'm Shandra Jimenez, and this has been a special report."

* * *

The seven of the went back to the Shack after they looked at every place in Gravity Falls.

"Good thing you're back," said Stan. "Hope you've seen everything."

"Actually we have!" said Wakko.

"Think fast!" said Dot, throwing a pie at Dipper's face.

"Really?" said Dipper. "That's all you got? Try this on for size!"

Dipper summoned a shrink ray and hit Dot, causing her to shrink to the size of a mouse.

"Isn't she cute?" said Yakko in a sarcastic manner.

"Hey Mabel," said Wakko, "can you put on this sweater? I wanna see how you look in it!"

He handed her a sweater with a giraffe on it. She put it on, but was sweating heavily after a few minutes.

"I took out the air conditioner inside!" Wakko whispered to Yakko and a regular-sized Dot, causing them to burst in laughter.

"I heard that!" said Mabel.

She took off the sweater and put back on the one she wore earlier.

"Grappling hook!" she said as she aimed it at Wakko's head and stole his hat.

He tried to take something out of his Gag Bag to protect himself, but the bag was surprisingly empty.

"Looking for this?" said Mabel, holding up the real Gag Bag. "I caught on quickly when you zanitized me."

"What'd I tell ya?" said Yakko. "She's a natural!"

Wendy took off her hat. It allowed Yakko enough time to sneak a water balloon inside it. When she put it back on, the water balloon popped, drenching her head. Wendy got revenge by pulling pieces of rotten bologna out of her hat and throwing it at Yakko's face. As their little prank war continued, Stan sat back and laughed at them. It seemed like things would be different in the Pines family's lives as long as Yakko, Wakko, and Dot were around.

* * *

(Bonus Scene)

The night before, things had changed. The Warners zanitized the Pines Twins, Soos, and Wendy, and Gideon helped Pinky and the Brain try to take over Gravity Falls. However, there is a third group of people out there who aren't exactly 'toony', but are considered toons as well. They're Dr. Scratchansniff, Ralph the Guard, and Hello Nurse, and they were after the Warners, hoping to to bring them back to the movie lot on Plotz's orders. On the second night of their stay in Gravity Falls, they still had no luck of finding the Warners, always being coincidentally too late to find them until late at night, when they were at the mall.

"Is this you?" said Yakko. "Are you tired of sitting around and doing nothing all day?"

"Listen!" said Hello Nurse.

The trio rushed to the electronics store and saw the new commercial for the Mystery Shack playing on a flat screen TV.

"Then come to the Mystery Shack!" Yakko continued. "We've got mysteries to the max! Why, they're so befuddling that your brain'll have nothing but lose screws left! And for a limited time, you'll get to see yours truly, Yakko, and my sibs!"

"We're crazy!" said Wakko as the Warners made goofy faces at the camera.

"So come to the Mystery Shack!" said Yakko. "And remember, we're not just zany and out of control..."

"We're also annoying!" they said together.

"And I'm cute!" said Dot.

When the commercial ended, Scratchansniff, Ralph, and Hello Nurse got excited.

"Of course!" said Scratchansniff. "Vhy didn't we think of zat before?"

They left the mall and planned out how they were going to capture the Warners the next day.

* * *

 **You know, I'm having so much fun writing this story. Animaniacs X Gravity Falls is one of my favorite crossovers, so that probably explains it. It's a shame that there's not a lot of fanfiction or fanart about it! That's all for now, and I'll update soon.**


	8. An Old Plan Made New

Back at the Gleeful Residence, Pinky, Gideon, and the Brain needed to make another plan to take over Gravity Falls.

"I still can't believe we failed!" said Gideon.

"I knew the plan was too simple to work," said Brain. "Maybe we should stop coming up with new plans and try to make an old one better. One that nearly succeeded."

"Egad, Brain!" said Pinky. "Brilliant idea, brilliant! Oh, wait. No, no, no, how do we choose the plan when so many of them almost worked? Poit."

"I have an idea," said Gideon. "I had a plan that actually worked...for a day. I got the deed to the Shack, but the first journal was missing. I tried to get it from the twins with my giant robot, but they outsmarted me."

This gave Brain an idea.

"Gideon," said Brain, "do you by any chance have the blueprints for your robot?"

Gideon took out the blueprints from his pocket. Brain examined it very carefully to see how he could improve it.

"I see what you did wrong," said Brain. "You had your robot on motion control. The problem was that you could have easily spun out of control, and that was how you were defeated. Your material was strong enough to not be broken easily, so we can keep that. What we must change are the controls. Are there any remains of your robot left?"

"Yes, but they're scattered all over the junkyard."

"Pinky, are you pondering what I'm pondering?"

"I think so, Brain, but wouldn't we fall out of the sky if we tried to sit on a cloud?"

Brain smacked him on the back of his head.

"No, Pinky! We'll go to the junkyard, collect all the scrap pieces of Gideon's robot as well as some spare pieces for ourselves, and we'll reconstruct the robot while making minor changes to the controls."

"Splendid idea! Narf!"

"How do you plan to change the controls?" said Gideon.

"Simple," said Brain. "I will install a control board with buttons to attack and a joystick to control how the robot moves."

"I'm lovin' the idea already!"

"Pinky and I will go to the junkyard and collect the pieces we need. Gideon, it's best if you stay here so no one catches you. Come, Pinky. We have work to do."

Pinky and the Brain headed to the junkyard, staying hidden so no one would see them. They collected all the pieces they needed to make their robots, all while avoiding Old Man McGucket. They returned to the Gleeful Residence in three hours due to having to move the heavy robot parts.

"We're back!" shouted Pinky. "Zort!"

"It's about time!" said Gideon. "What took you so long?"

"What would you expect from two mice carrying a heavy load from miles away?" said Brain.

"Good point," said Gideon.

They went back to the basement, building the robot as best as they could. Pinky and the Brain put the parts together while Gideon assisted them by giving them the tools they needed.

"Glue," said Brain.

Gideon handed him the glue.

"Blowtorch."

"Screwdriver."

"Hammer."

The trio was building the robots for six hours. By the time they finished making the heads, Gideon felt hungry and went upstairs to get some ice cream. When he took the container out of the freezer, he turned around and saw the special report on TV. He was shocked when Mabel announced that she was dating Yakko, and especially got angry when Yakko linked arms with her and took her away as she gave a thumbs-up to the camera. By the time the report finished, he was furious. He stormed off to the basement with the ice cream container in his hand and threw a fit in front of Pinky and the Brain.

"That stupid, little freak!" he shouted as he threw some tools on the ground.

Pinky and the Brain screamed in horror and hid behind the head of Gideon's robot as they were almost smashed by the screwdriver. Gideon continued his rant as Pinky and the Brain tried to find a way to calm him down.

"How dare he take my Mabel away from me!" he continued. "He's made the biggest mistake of his life...and it'll be the last!"

He grabbed the screwdriver and angrily attached the heads onto their robots.

"Narf..." muttered Pinky. "Gideon, what was that all about?"

"I don't wanna talk about it!"

"You already did," muttered Brain.

He cautiously approached Gideon, who breathed heavily with his face still burning with rage.

"Calm down," said Brain. "Maybe you need to rest for a while. After all, tomorrow's the big day."

Pinky completely ignored Gideon once he laid his eyes on the ice cream container. He ate the ice cream, but Gideon didn't mind as he was busy with Brain.

"You're right," Gideon said, calming down at last. "I'll need to save my anger for tomorrow, when we take over Gravity Falls."

He left Pinky and the Brain in the basement and retreated to his room, where he took a stone and did a chant that inserted the powers of the Mystic Amulet inside it.

"Once I get my hands on that weirdo, Mabel'll be mine..."

* * *

 **Uh-oh, looks like Yakko's gonna get in trouble! Will he be able to survive the clutches of Gideon? Find out in the next two chapters!**


	9. A Reunion Gone Wrong

**Before you read the next chapter of my story, I just wanna let the readers and my followers know that I got an alert from someone saying my first story, The Silenced Warner, has been plagiarized on wattpad under the name of The Mute Warner by a person named MykeeUnknown. If anyone reading this has a wattpad account, please report this person because I don't have a wattpad account. Thank you, enjoy the story.**

* * *

Dipper, Mabel, and Stan woke up the next morning to another pleasant smell. The Warners were downstairs again, cooking breakfast once more.

"What's cooking?" said Stan.

"We're making waffles!" said Wakko.

The Warners set the table with six plates, forks, and knives: three for the Pines family and three for themselves. Dipper and Stan had two waffles on their plates, Yakko and Dot had three, Wakko had fifteen, and Mabel had one shaped like a heart.

"For you, m'lady!" said Yakko, giving Mabel her plate and wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh," said Mabel, "stop it, you!"

She blushed and hugged Yakko, then finished eating her waffle. After breakfast, the day seemed to repeat itself again: Soos and Wendy came back and did their work, the Warners continued to impress the people of Gravity Falls even more with their antics, and by lunchtime, they were free to go. To make sure that there wouldn't be any unhappy customers who came to see the Warners, Wakko and Soos worked together to make tracking devices to show where they went. They were small, black rectangles meant to be attached to their backs.

"Almost done," said Soos. "Just need to put in a few more screws..."

"Here," said Wakko, "try this!"

He gave Soos some nails and his mallet. Soos hammered them inside the tracking devices and put them on the Warners. Wakko pulled a flat screen TV out of his Gag Bag and put it in the lobby so the customers could watch their madness unfold from the comfort of the tourist trap.

"That should do it," said Stan.

He tested the tracking devices and a third-person view of the Warners appeared on the TV.

"Dude," said Soos to Yakko, "you were right! Wakko's got a way with machines!"

"Told ya!"

The Warners, the Pines twins, Soos, and Wendy went to the mall after that, since the Warners thought of it as the perfect place to cause some mayhem and find some "special friends". By the time they reached the mall, the group found a new store.

"Look!" said Mabel. "Rest Express just opened!"

They rushed over to the place and saw the most comfortable beds and mattresses. Yakko jumped on one to test it out.

"Ooh, this one feels nice!"

He jumped higher and higher, eventually deciding to try the other beds. He jumped across the room to a water bed.

"Come on!"

Wakko, Dot, and Mabel were the first to join him. Dipper, Soos, and Wendy took off their shoes before jumping in.

"Watch this!" said Yakko.

He did a flip in the air, then spun around to another bed and did a belly flop.

"Check _this_ out!" said Dipper.

He did the worm across ten mattresses and went under Wendy's legs halfway through.

"That was awesome!" said Wendy.

She high fived Dipper. Mabel tried to get Yakko's attention, so she attempted to cartwheel across the mattresses to his bed. However, she moved a little awkwardly near the end, losing control of her balance. She tripped and almost collapsed on the floor, but Yakko grabbed her, pulled her close, and kissed her.

"Dudes," said Soos, "we should do this everyday!"

Wakko and Dot cheered in agreement, but they barely had enough time to say anything else as the manager of Rest Express came out.

"Hey, you!" he shouted. "Stop it! Come back here!"

He chased them out of the store. He attempted to grab Wendy, but she pulled an axe out of her hat and hit a waterbed, causing the water to pour out and stop him in his tracks.

"That was fun!" said Mabel. "What next?"

"How about that place?" said Dot. " _Fiesta Town_."

"Sure," said Wendy.

They went inside the place. The sides of the stores were covered in shelves containing party supplies like streamers, balloons, hats, piñatas, and wrapping paper. In the center was a large dance floor. The person sitting by the cash register was fast asleep in a chair with wheels. She had long blonde hair and wore a white shirt with red sleeves and a blank name tag attached to it. Wendy took a picture of her and laughed, giving Dot an idea.

"Mabel," said Dot, "get the bedazzle gun!"

Mabel did as Dot asked and bedazzled the cashier. Wendy pulled out some rope from her hat and, with the help of Wakko, tied her to the ceiling. They made sure she hung down like a disco ball.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" said Dipper. "I mean, she could wake up any minute now..."

"Nah," said Yakko, "she'll be out for uhhhhhh...a few hours."

"Besides," said Wendy, "we secured the rope so she won't fall."

Wakko pulled a DJ board out of his Gag Bag and Soos played some music on it so they could dance.

"Hey, everybody!" said Yakko, popping his head out of the store. "We're throwing a dance party!"

This attracted many people in the mall. As more people came, the wilder the party was. Some people even brought drinks! Eventually, Yakko started a conga line with Mabel behind him, then Wakko, then Dot, Dipper, Wendy, Soos, and the others. Then Yakko whispered something in Soos' ear. He played a tango song called "La Cumparsita". Yakko grabbed Mabel and was about to dance with her, but he stopped in his tracks.

"No, no, no! Man, that song's so boring!"

He grabbed the board and played a more upbeat, techno remix of the song.

"Now _that's_ more like it!"

He grabbed Mabel again, and they tangoed across the same floor along with a few other people.

"Come on, Soos!" said Dot.

She took his hands and they joined the others. Meanwhile, Wakko noticed Dipper staring at Wendy dreamily. No matter how hard he tried, Dipper still wasn't over her. Wakko walked over to Dipper, picked him up, and put him on his shoulders.

"Uh, what are you doing?"

"Now's your chance!"

Wakko tapped Wendy on the shoulder.

"Ya know ya wanna!" said Wakko, smiling up at her.

Wendy chuckled, shrugged, and tangoed with Dipper. Yakko picked up Mabel and flipped her upside down.

"Ya know," said Yakko, "you're not so bad at this!"

"I don't know how I'm doing it, but I like it!"

Soon, the song ended. The Warners looked out the door and saw three familiar figures. Instantly, they ran over to them.

"Scratchy!" said the Warners, kissing the psychiatrist.

Scratchansniff spit at the ground in disgust.

"Helloooooo nurse!" said Yakko and Wakko, jumping into the nurse's arms.

"Did you miss us?" said Dot, looking at Ralph. "Admit it, you missed us!"

"Hardly," muttered Hello Nurse.

However, their little reunion went downhill rather quickly.

"Listen," said Scratchansniff, "it vas nice stopping by Gravity Falls, but now I'm afraid it's time to go back home before you cause more trouble with ze monkey stuff. Come on."

Ralph grabbed Dot, causing her to scream.

Back at the store, Dipper heard her scream and looked out the door.

"Mabel, look!"

Scratchansniff grabbed Yakko's hand.

"Hey!" he shouted.

Hello Nurse squeezed Wakko so he wouldn't escape. Luckily, Dipper summoned a stray rope and pulled it, causing three anvils to hit Scratchansniff, Ralph, and Hello Nurse on the head. The Warners, who weren't afraid, ran away and took Dipper and Mabel with them.

"We gotta get out of here!" said Dipper. "Soos! Wendy!"

Soos and Wendy, who didn't see anything that just happened, quickly ran after the kids.

"Dudes," said Soos, "what's going on?"

"Three weirdos tried to kidnap the Warners!" said Mabel.

The seven of them ran up the escalator, hoping to escape.

"There they are!" said Hello Nurse.

They grabbed their nets and chased them. The chase lasted everywhere throughout the mall. They were chased through stores, elevators, supply closets, and the parking lot. Somehow, they managed to get back to the first floor.

"Let's hide in here!" said Wakko, guiding the others to a very unpleasant pizza place.

"Oh, no!" said Dipper.

"Not Hoo-Ha's!" said Mabel.

"Anywhere but there!" said Soos.

It was too late. They all ran into Hoo-Ha's and split up. Dipper, Mabel, and Soos got inside the Ball Pit while Wendy got lost in the play structure and the Warners disguised themselves as animatronics. Suddenly, Ralph popped his head out of the pit.

"Dahhhhhhh I gots you now!"

They screamed as Soos took Dipper and Mabel away and kept them safe from the guard before he could throw his net over them. Scratchansniff quickly held Ralph's arm back.

"Leave zem alone. Ve only need ze Varners."

Wendy looked for the others in the play structure, realizing she was the only one by herself. She went down the slide and, not looking where she was going, bumped into Hello Nurse.

"Oh!" the nurse exclaimed. "I'm so sorry! Here, let me help you."

She grabbed Wendy's hand and helped her up.

"Thanks."

"I'm Hello Nurse."

"Really? Wow, no wonder they say that at every hot girl they see! I'm Wendy."

"Nice to meet you."

They shook hands.

"Let me guess," said Wendy, "you're the kind of person guys go crazy over."

"Yes, I have a terrible problem with boys. I want nothing to do with them, but they won't leave me alone!"

"I know how it feels. It's so annoying! My last ex-boyfriend wouldn't get over me for weeks! Luckily one of my friends distracted him with another girl."

"That's good. Anyway, have you seen three puppy children?"

"You mean Yakko, Wakko, and Dot? Yeah, they're my friends."

"Well I'm sorry, but I must take them back home now. I also apologize for any damage they caused."

Wendy was confused.

"Besides trying to jump in my arms and kiss me, they were fine. Hey, look! They're right behind you!"

"Where?"

She turned around only for Wendy to kick the net out of her hand.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, but I'm not letting you take my friends away. See ya!"

She ran off with Hello Nurse in pursuit. Eventually, the Warners ran into the trio after them and were cornered to a wall. They lowered their nets on the scared Warners, but they quickly dodged the nets and slid under their legs.

"Ok, can we just stop for a second?" said Dipper, who wanted the chase to end. "Why can't you leave them alone?"

"We need to take them back because of Mr. Plotz's orders," said Hello Nurse.

"If ve don't give him vat he vants, he could fire us all!" said Scratchansniff.

"Well can't they stay a little longer?" said Mabel.

"Yeah," said Wendy. "Besides, they actually made life _better a_ round here! Ask anyone in town."

"Also I'm in a relationship with Yakko and it's really, really important to me!"

"Sweetie," said Hello Nurse, "are you sure you thought it through?"

"Don't question her," said Dot, "she's naturally zany like us!"

"Vell...I guess they can stay for a few more days."

"Dahhhhhhh it wouldn't hurt..." said Ralph.

Suddenly, the TV screens in Hoo-Ha's changed to a news report.

"We interrupt this program to bring you breaking news," said Shandra. "Gravity Falls is under attack by three giant robots resembling Gideon Gleeful and two mice!"

"Gideon!" said Mabel.

"Pinky!" said Yakko.

"Brain!" said Dot.

"Oh no..." said Dipper as he saw the camera change to the Mystery Shack, which was under attack by Gideon.

"We reccomend that you evacuate the town and fast!" said Shandra.

"We gotta save the town!" said Soos.

"Come on!" said Dipper.

They left Hoo-Ha's, ready to save Gravity Falls from Pinky, Gideon, and the Brain.


	10. A Zany Battle

Pinky and the Brain were in Town Square, standing in front of scared citizens.

"Attention citizens of Gravity Falls," said Brain, "we come in peace. Surrender your town or else we will have to bring great harm to you."

"Egad, Brain!" said Pinky. "Excellent speech! Narf!"

"Not now, Pinky."

Meanwhile, Gideon was standing in front of the Mystery Shack and tore off the roof.

"I've had enough of your games, Stanford!" he shouted. "Hand me the journals or you're going down...and so is your family!"

"Never!" said Stan. "Over my dead body."

* * *

The team of ten made their way to the Mystery Shack as quickly as they could.

"Dipper and Wendy," said Yakko, formulating a plan, "get help; we're gonna need it."

They got out their cell phones and called everyone they knew.

"Soos, get everyone out of town and fast! Scratchy, Ralph, and Hello Nurse, get to Town Square and stop Pinky and the Brain."

Wakko pulled a blimp out of his Gag Bag as well as another Gag Bag and had Scratchansniff, Ralph, and Hello Nurse get on. They flew away to Town Square.

Mabel was surprised at how mature Yakko was being, as usually he wouldn't take things seriously. But now it was time for him to take charge, and everyone could see that.

"Stop!" said Mabel, looking at Gideon, who was about to grab Stan.

Gideon turned around and saw the kids run up to him.

"Well, well, well! Look who finally showed up!"

"Let him go or else..." said Dipper.

"Or else what? You're nothing against me!"

He swung his robotic arm at them and hit Mabel, who fell to the floor.

"Mabel!" shouted Dipper.

Gideon pressed a button from inside his robot and caused a large net to come out with anvils to hold it down. It came crashing down on Wakko and Dot, trapping them and knocking Wakko's Gag Bag out of his hand.

"Get them out," said Wendy. "I'll stay with Mabel."

Dipper and Yakko ran to Wakko and Dot. Dipper pulled out some scissors from the Gag Bag while Yakko tried to push the anvils away. However, Gideon used his mystic amulet stone to pull Yakko away and up in the air.

"Hey!" said Yakko, struggling to escape from the teal light surrounding him.

Normally, escaping would be easy for Yakko, but if he was caught in a net like his siblings were or was captured in a supernatural way, it was a lot more challenging for him.

"You...you stole my girl!" said Gideon.

"Well she was never your girl to begin with. Also I can't help it if girls think I'm hot!"

He wiggled his eyebrows, but Gideon wasn't unnerved.

"I'm gonna get rid of you just like I almost did with Dipper! With you gone, Mabel'll be fine forever!"

He kept his word and shot a pair of lamb shears from his finger, planning to stab the toon.

"Mabel, can you hear me?" said Wendy.

Mabel slowly opened her eyes and suddenly got her strength back when she saw Yakko in danger.

"Yakko!" she shouted.

She got up, ran as fast as she could, and took a leap of faith. She jumped high enough to grab Yakko's arm and get Gideon's attention.

"Mabel?" he said, squeezing the amulet harder.

Seeing Mabel caused him to squeeze the amulet too hard and break the stone, allowing Mabel to pull Yakko to safety before he could get hit by the shears. They landed on the ground safely.

"Thanks!" said Yakko.

"No problem!"

They jumped back into battle as Dipper freed Wakko and Dot. Stan joined them shortly afterwards. Wakko pulled out a plot hole from his Gag Bag.

"Stan," said Dipper, "go to Town Square and distract Pinky and the Brain. We'll lure them to Gideon and they'll destroy each other! Yakko'll go with you."

Before Stan could go inside the plot hole, Dot quickly jumped up and stole his tie. She stretched it a little, then gave it back to him a few seconds later.

"That was weird," said Stan.

He shrugged and jumped inside the plot hole with Yakko, leading them to Town Square. There, they saw Robbie, Tambry, Lee, Nate, Thompson, Candy, Grenda, Pacifica, and the toons fighting the giant robots. Soos was helping people evacuate to a safer place on the outskirts of town with Chicken Boo, Buttons, and Mindy. Hello Nurse was by a building, treating a scratch on Robbie's arm, while Scratchansniff and Ralph were throwing anvils at Brain from the blimp; Slappy took care of Pinky and brought great damage to his robot by throwing bombs and dynamite sticks at him.

"Now _that's_ comedy!" said Slappy.

Yakko quickly grabbed Pacifica and Robbie. He twirled Pacifica a few times and pounded the heart on Robbie's hoodie to the rhythm of a heartbeat, then sent them back to the battle.

"Go, go, go!" said Yakko. "Well, I did all I can."

He took out an extra plot hole and went back to the Shack, leaving Stan confused.

 _I still don't know how they do it..._

He went back to the battle and fought beside the toons, who were taking care of Brain.

* * *

"Kitten fists, go!" said Mabel, blinding Gideon.

Wakko pounded his mallet on Gideon's feet while Wendy took out two feathers; one for her and one for Dot. They tickled his feet, making him roll on the floor uncontrollably and with the help of Yakko, they guided him to Pinky and the Brain.

"This way!" said Yakko, rolling the kid with Dipper and Mabel to Town Square, with Wakko, Dot, and Wendy keeping him on track.

* * *

Back in Town Square, Brain hit the blimp with his hand, causing Scratchansniff and Ralph to spin out of control and hit the ground by Hello Nurse. They quickly got up and jumped into the fight. Pacifica summoned a giant straitjacket and, with the help of Robbie, who gained super strength through his newfound zany powers, put it on Brain. Stan took out his tie and extended it away, distracting Pinky.

"Ooh, string!" said Pinky. "Zort!"

He followed Stan and the tie away from Town Square, with Brain struggling to go after him.

"No, Pinky! Get away from there!"

The troops guided Pinky and the Brain out of Town Square. Luckily, the Warners were able to warn them about Gideon, who was now rolling out of control towards the mice.

"Look out!" said Dipper as he jumped off Gideon with Mabel and Yakko.

Everyone got out of the way as Gideon hit Pinky and the Brain like a bowling ball with so much force that their robots were completely destroyed. The cops came and arrested Gideon once more while Wendy grabbed Pinky and the Brain and put them in her hat. Soos helped the citizens who evacuated get back to their homes and they cheered for their heroes. They lifted the Warners, Dipper, Mabel, and the others and carried them away with victory.


	11. Epilogue and Aftermath

Gideon was defeated, the town was saved, the toons (especially the Warners) were seen as heroes, what else is there to say? Well, after the battle, the plot holes weren't quite ready for the toons to travel back to Burbank, so they had to wait a day for the plot holes to "recharge". The next day, it was time to say goodbye. Everybody gathered in front of the Mystery Shack to send the toons back home.

"Promise you'll visit often," said Dipper.

"Don't worry," said Yakko, "we will. When the plot begs for it."

"Don't forget about me when you're gone," said Mabel, half-joking.

"You really think we'd forget the zaniest girl around?" said Dot.

They laughed and hugged each other.

"Dude," said Soos, "we totally gotta keep in touch."

"One step ahead of ya," said Wakko.

As the other characters exchanged goodbyes, Stan got the plot holes ready to go.

"Alright," said Stan, "one toon at a time!"

The Warners went first.

"Goodnight everybody!" said Yakko, blowing a kiss and disappearing through the hole.

"See ya!" said Dot.

"Bye!" said Wakko.

One by one, the toons disappeared through the plot holes in their own unique way. By the time the last toon left, everybody else was free to go.

"You can leave now," said Stan.

The crowd of people left the Shack. They left calmly except for McGucket, who was shouting about the world going to end the next day. He held a laptop that said "Imminent Threat" and had a timer counting down from 21:30:08.

"I wonder how long until they'll be back," said Dipper.

"They're the Warners," said Mabel. "They'll be back sooner than we think."

* * *

Surprisingly, Mabel was right. Due to the Warners interfering with the storyline, they added some minor changes to what should have happened. They first returned when Stan ran for mayor. They helped the twins use mind control on Stan for a few minutes, but mainly had to stay confined to the Shack by Ford, who wanted to "study their strange behavior". They later escaped and saw Gideon kidnap the twins, so they alerted Stan and helped him save them.

Later, Mabel called the Warners and asked them to help her find the unicorn. Dot joined her, Wendy, Candy, and Grenda while Yakko and Wakko stayed behind with Dipper and Ford, who needed to deal with Bill. Yet the Warners still have an important role they must play in the future, when the apocalypse begins.

* * *

 **Well, that's all! I had so much fun writing this story and I worked especially hard to make sure everything was perfect. When Gravity Falls makes more episodes, I might make a sequel to this depending on what happens, so stay tuned! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
